Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device for reducing an impact applied to a lower part of a display unit and guiding accurately placing the display unit on a housing by disposing a tension bracket between the display unit and the housing.
Background of the Disclosure
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
Among the various display devices, a display device using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) is more excellent than the liquid crystal display in terms of a luminance and a viewing angle. Further, the display device using the OLEDs does not require a backlight unit unlike the liquid crystal display, and thus can be implemented as an ultra-thin profile display device.
Unlike a related art display device, it is recently required to maximize aesthetic characteristic and applicability of a display device by transparently maintaining a display panel in an inactive state, in which an image is not displayed, so that a background of a back surface of the display panel is seen.